


Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad

by keep_me_alone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote it like that on purpose bc I'm an amazing genius slash detective, I'm tired, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, also, idk what the fuck this is, kind of dark?, maybe? - Freeform, this is pure self indulgence idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen. Sometimes a lot of bad things happen in not a lot of time. This is one of those. Or in other words, Jim has a panic attack and Spock tries to help. McCoy does nothing productive. Sort of slashy bc I ship them all, but not at all explicit





	Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6AM I haven't slept I can't do subtraction right now this might get edited later I honestly just wrote it to help me/other people feel better after panic attacks bc I had So Many today. Honestly idek what this fuckin is

If Vulcans could have bad days, or really considered such things, Spock would probably be having one. First, the ship had crashed. That was fine, they’d dealt with worse problems before. Then, they’d realized that Dr. McCoy didn’t have his medkit. As a crewman was bleeding out from multiple injuries. The injuries were caused by a giant, tentacled plant. Really, they were more like vines, but almost sentient in the way they had attacked Mr. Archer. Of course, they also had thorns. And of course, those thorns were also toxic. Jim had been scratched by them as he had attempted to rescue Mr. Archer. He was now curled over on himself, hyperventilating and trembling. McCoy was yelling, though Spock was not entirely sure if he was yelling at Jim, himself, or yelling just to be doing something. It was _almost_ aggravating. Spock took a breath, well everyone knew that mental health had never been Dr. McCoy’s specialty.

“Doctor, if you would please be quiet,” he suggested, placing himself between the two men. McCoy shouted something that Spock guessed was intended to be insulting, then stomped off to go bluster at… the computer presumably, as they were otherwise alone. It was just the three of them now, and Spock was grateful that no one would have to see the Captain in such a state. Or at least, he knew Jim would be glad that no one had seen him, and that was more or less the same thing.

“Jim,” Spock said, purely to get his attention as he sat in front of him. “You are having a panic attack.” He paused. The Captain showed no signs of hearing. He was still in a ball, one hand pressed tightly over his face as he gasped for breath. “This is an exaggerated version of a normal biological response, likely due to your contact with the local plant life.” Jim didn’t say anything, but the rhythm of his breathing changed slightly as he briefly glared up at Spock. He took this as encouragement. “As you focus on my voice,” he told his shivering Captain, “you will find that your levels of anxiety will start to decrease.” He wasn’t entirely sure that was true in this case. However, under normal circumstances it would be, so the statement was permissible. At this, Jim actually snorted. “These sensations are not harmful, only uncomfortable, and they are impermanent.” Jim was breathing a little slower now, his gasps not quite so desperate. Spock mentally reviewed his checklist of things that were acceptable to say in this situation.

“You are making excellent progress Captain.” Jim glared at him again, sucking in a deep breath. “Notice that as time passes, and you resist feeding into your anxious thoughts, that your fear begins to recede.”

“Shut up, Spock.” Jim gasped. Spock raised one eyebrow. At least he was once again capable of speech.

“I have read that someone suffering from acute anxiety may be aided by drinking water, or by the offer of physical comfort.” Jim stared at him. McCoy sauntered over holding a canteen, apparently having tired of his own outrage. He cackled as he handed the canteen to Jim.

“Did I just hear our stone-cold Mr. Spock offer you… physical comfort?” The look he gave them was pure mirth. It seemed that even in the midst of a crisis, the doctor could not bring himself to be serious. Spock raised an eyebrow. He didn’t bother to reply. Jim took a few greedy gulps of the water before remembering that they’d likely need to ration it before they were through.

“Now gentlemen,” he said, smiling a little weakly, “we have a situation to attend to.” Jim stood, but his head spun and the edges of his vision faded out. McCoy technically had his hands on Jim first, but it was Spock who really caught him, and between the two of them they managed to manoeuvre Jim into a chair without dropping him. As his head cleared, Jim immediately tried to stand again. McCoy shoved him back down.

“Dammit Jim, could you relax for one moment?” He snapped.

“I really think we should focus on finding our way out of this mess,” Jim replied.

“For once,” Spock started, “I agree with the doctor. Your system has been shocked. It is imperative that you rest now Captain, while we plan our next course of action.”

“Well am I allowed to talk, at least?” Jim asked, “Or do you just expect me to sit here and be quiet while you two burn down the ship around us?”

“I doubt that a fire would damage the ship any further,” Spock told him blandly. McCoy snorted.

“Just sit there and shut up, Jim. We’ll be out of here in no time, isn’t that right Mr. Spock?” Spock opened his mouth to protest that it was actually quite unlikely that they would be leaving the planet unless Enterprise were to return for them, but he had only just started speaking when McCoy interrupted him. “It’s fine, Kirk. We’ve got it.” He smiled, but it was his menacing ‘I’m a doctor, and you’d better listen to me before I have you declared unfit for duty’ smile, so Jim decided not to push it. He sipped his water. McCoy and Spock were both grown men who knew how to solve problems. They could handle it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not proofreading this


End file.
